


Friend of Mine

by secondofmay



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Meant To Be, Soulmates, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondofmay/pseuds/secondofmay
Summary: I count from 1 to 10, beginning with a confused one, and ending it with a sure ten.-A Jinji one shot story.





	Friend of Mine

I count the days as the hours and minutes come by.

I count the petals as they fall one by one.  
I count from 1 to 10, beginning with a confused one, and ending it with a sure ten.

This is the perfect timing, I told myself as I see her walking in the aisle closer to me. Jisoo really looked beautiful in that dress that she proudly chose and with each step that she does takes every single breath that I exhale. That smile on her face, that was the prettiest I have ever seen in my entire life, although it may sound too ridiculous because I always tell this to myself almost every day.

But how can I help myself when I’m deeply in love with her?

It’s not like I wanted it to happen – falling in love with my best friend was indeed a risk, a challenge that I had to face for the past 20 years. I have always doubted that she was my type but then I have come to realize that it wasn’t really about getting the ‘perfect girl’, it was actually all about having the right person right beside you. And I was grateful and blessed to have her beside me for almost all my entire years of existence.

Jisoo and I both have come so far. From being mere kids who were still blind and innocent from the realities of life, we both became adults who are now survivors of life’s harsh lies and truths. We’ve both seen each other fall, but because of how our teamwork naturally works, we both have helped each other stand back up. She always say, “I got your back Jinyoungie” and I believed her. And I knew Jisoo will always be there for me because she is a friend of mine – a friend that I treasure and love the most.

And for all the years that she has stayed and held me, this day finally happened.

_Jisoo_ , I have seen you cry so many times. I have seen you weep in so much pain whenever your relationship didn’t work, but this day made them all turn into forgotten nightmares. The broken tears that you uselessly shed before is now replaced with tears of genuine happiness. And as the man who has been with you through all trials, I genuinely want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to be with you on this very special day.

 

_Five_ , it took her five steps before our eyes finally met.

 

_Four_ , four words left her mouth as we finally faced each other, _“Thank you for everything.”_

 

_Three_ , those were the number of words that left my mouth before we both parted, _“I love you.”_

 

_Two_ , she finally said the words that I longed to hear, that I have been wanting to feel, that I have always dreamed of, _“I do.”_

 

_One_ , there's only one thing that I am sure of.

 

That the friend of mine that I have always seen hurting, the friend of mine who promised to be by my side, the friend of mine who I promised to protect for the rest of my life, the friend of mine who I genuinely loved for a long time, is no longer nor will ever be mine.

 

And that friend of mine will always remain as the love of my life, my soulmate, _my friend_ , and I’m glad to be present on her own wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot story that I wrote a long time ago, so I thought why not turn it into a Jinji one?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short yet sad Jinji moment hahaha! And if you did, please do leave some comments or drop by my account @jinjipics <3


End file.
